i'm dremeing of fossil fighters I
by gmaggiolo117
Summary: dream one of 4 i had, involving me and duna


_**[The events in the 3 one shots I will post are based on dreams I had]**_

me: like in the thing up top sed!

duna: GMAGGIOLO117 DOES NOT OWN FOSSIL FIGHTERS!

me: if i did the second one would be cooler.

duna: ok soul eater

me: -puts on sun glasses- i am cool. B)

Gianni was on his bed in the hotel room with duna sleeping on top of him 'what a good way to wake up' thought the fossil fighter as if from that thought duna woke up "good morning dragon boy" duna sed looking at him intently, the 2 lay there for a little "Gianni?" duna asked "yah" asked Gianni "your eyes look so stunning" duna sed the 2 were still laying there "dragon boy" duna asked "yes" asked the fossil fighter duna kissed him "thanks… for saving me before raptin could kill me." Duna sed eyes half closed Gianni started to talk "your welc" he was cut off when duna kissed him a second time "and thanks… for killing gannash dragon boy" duna sed the 2 got up "now go and do some digging hero, I'll be with you shortly" duna sed softly "ok" sed the fossil fighter getting his shirt on and walking off, a few minutes later Gianni got back to his hotel room 'man not one second out of town and I get swamped by fan girls' he thought duna was teleported infrunt of him her normal clothing was gone and she had on a dinareon bikini and she was soaking wet Gianni jumped back his face red "so dragon boy" duna began to walk to him "how's about we take a swim, by the secret dock?" asked duna her tail swinging back and forth "w-w-w-w-well, um-uh-um" Gianni stammered duna gave a soft purr "j-just let me change" he stammered duna teleported out of the room.  
A few minutes later Gianni-after being chased by fan girls- got to the secrete dock where duna stood waiting for him "hay dragon boy" she purred 'hold on, we are both 16' sed Gianni to his yami form '_yes, so I'm guessing she wants to swim with you or to_-'his yami trailed off as if in thought 'to what?' asked Gianni duna grabbed him and he froze at where her hand went "you know, I've found it funny, how your face is always red in times like this" duna purred as she pulled him down '_oh yah it's diffidently going there, CALLED IT!_' his yami sed '**to the shadow realm with it all and this bet, you win**' sed sigma the vivisours were sitting there in the brain as well as the yami and dark forms ''_to be strait, no one gave him advise for this_.'' Sed fire ball before looking at tucker whose tongue hung out of his beak 'tucker do not go there' ordered the yami form tucker started to twitch _''b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but i-i-i-i-I h-h-h-h-have t-t-to_'' stammered tucker they all rushed him '**shut your freaking face man'** ordered sigma ''_BOW CIKA BOW WOW!_'' yelled tucker but neater Gianni or duna could hear him.  
Duna sat up her green eyes locked with the fossil fighter's chocolate brown eyes "so dragon boy" sed duna softly "yah" asked Gianni softly "there is a beach on this island" duna sed before she was leaning over him "and I was thinking, possibly you and I can go there, what do you say?" purred duna "if you want my queen" sed the fossil fighter the 2 looked at the sunset.

Gianni was looking around the beach when he got there 'where is she' he thought 'probably in a quiet area of the beach' his yami sed smirking 'HAHAHA that was so funny I forgot to laugh' sed the fossil fighter '**yah just did**' sed sigma, the fossil fighters kept an eye out for his girlfriend '**there she is**' sed sigma Gianni looked around then saw her, he ran to her "glad you could make it dragon boy" duna sed Gianni looked her over same thing as yesterday when she was swimming but in a silverfish gray "yah" he sed duna looked down "what's the matter" asked Gianni "I think the princess and holt would appreciate this place, don't you think?" asked duna Gianni gave a nod and duna looked at him happy '**nice job 2 for you and 0 for my entertainment'** sed sigma 'oh do shut up' sed his yami Gianni walked a little away from her "come on" Gianni sed taking her hand "wow" duna sed shocked she gave a grin the 2 stopped just before a rock outcropping and spun duna's hands slipped from his grip and they both fell "my bad-WOW- *ugh* Carma, get's you all the time" he sed as he fell duna crawled over to him "you ok my fiery Jagger?" asked duna "yah, I'm cool" sed Gianni getting up "how about some tag" sed Gianni getting to his feet duna doing the same took off running with a fossil fighter behind her "this is fun dragon boy" sed duna stopping at a tree for a few seconds before taking off, the 2 got to a secluded spot of the shore where-as luck would have it- duna wanted to go "here's Gianni" sed the fossil fighter duna "tried" to run "now that was a good run" sed Gianni walking closer to the dinareon female casing her to back into the cliff the 2 stood there as duna looked away the 2 were about to kiss till a camera flashed, duna looked to the out cropping eyes wide Gianni looked up as well '**GOD FREAKING DANG IT**' Gianni yami Gianni and sigma sed in unison indeed it was, prince dyanl Gianni looked at duna who had an annoyed look duna grabbed his hand and they began to walk back to where the chase started, "don't worry duna, I'll find that pail fool and get rid of that pic if you want me to" Gianni sed trying to look into her eyes duna avoided his gaze "dang it all" duna sed throwing a punch "WOW" sed Gianni jumping back she looked at him and threw a punch a second time smiling 'oh yah, now I know where this is going' sed his yami form duna took up a fighting stance and a second chase began "this will end bad" sed Gianni taking off "CHARGE!" yelled duna raising a fist the 2 ran duna thought she had him '**nope**' sed sigma smirking Gianni tripped falling flat on his back '**fail!**' sed sigma duna got on top of him "rats" sed Gianni in defeat the 2 stayed that way for a moment.

me: and that's that!

yami: funny seeing you and duna at play

duna: WHAT

me: NO! IT WAS NOT LIKE THAT!

sigma: TROLLED(lolled)

tucker: bochikabowwow!


End file.
